European Wrestling Federation
European Wrestling Federation (EWF) is a publicly traded, world-touring, mainstream european "fan acclaimed" professional wrestling e-federation promotion, (focused on delivering quality pro wrestling to European and American television without being vastly overweighed by creative theater). Revenue derives primarily from the stadium attendances where the company tends to host their shows and through product licensing and product sales. Mikey Sparks recently sold over his company to new Owner and President Nikolas Turner who now holds the majority share of stocks in the company with Co-Chief Executive Officers (CEO), Jennifer Sparks and Mikey Sparks (former President) holding a few of their own. EWF has their headquarters located in Berlin, Germany and has an office in Staten Island, Yew York. It originated and is based out of Berlin, Germany (Europe) and has expanded in the United States as well as averaged a massive fan base through stunninglyly a great amount of interest. It was founded by Jason Hart in 2003 and now owned by its Owner and President, Nikolas Turner and beside him in assistance is Executive Vice President, Steve Klein as it's recognized for its combined Indy and professional style, it's wild extravaganzas and holding some of the most compelling competitions as a fan-base-wide highly legitimate promotion within the pro wrestling e-wrestling industry. The EWF has been experiencing instability in terms of keeping its doors open that has wreaked complications with television networks producing their programs as after several pleas of dedicated fans and the management, they were able to reappear on-air. In 2004 when the European Wrestling Federation had switched to Pro-Wrestling Federation (PWF), EWF wasn't once heard again until 2007 where it lasted briefly and folded twice. However, it recently reopened in May 2008 and is off to a sharp re-run. Company history Pro-Wrestling Federation The Pro-Wrestling Federation (PWF) was the second ground of European Wrestling Federation. Originally, the European Wresting Federation was the original to what was subsequently converted into fireworks company, Pro-Wrestling Federation back before 2005. The EWF reached a significant level in its thriving period within 2003-2004 with ones like The 1-Shot Hitmen, Spectre, and Sanchez in its business in which die-hard wrestling fans had paid to watch, which ultimately allowed EWF to meet a success as soon after, its most truly honorable Founder and then Owner, Jason Hart, had received a significant and unexpected amount of income deriving through the revenue, sales, and advertisement and utterly revamped the EWF, amended its name and returned with a multi-million dollar promotion based in the U.S. It premiered with two shows. The primary weekly Monday night program was entitled Code Red while an occassional Wednesday night supershow named Collision would occur on likely a monthly basis. Code Red became a hot Monday night program and would only proceed to improve by the more gaining of professional wrestling talent while Collision would appear as a Pay-per-view quality broadcast. Pay-per-view spectaculars had included Capital Combat, Under Siege, Deep Impact, High Voltage, Point Break, and Wanted: Dead or Alive to the current recollection as EWF currently utilizes the Capital Combat and Wanted: Dead or Alive extravaganzas. PWF witnessed many talent come in and leave an everlasting impact such as Mr. Showtime, Zero Tolerance, Ryot, John Reeper, DragonSoldier, Ray Damian and the list continues. The promotion was a major hit in the United States, and was a constant discussion in wrestling talks. No one had ever seen a promotion filled from the ground up firmly that featured wrestlers which could blow the roof off the arena. The ball was rolling in the company and attracted several talent in the states when PWF opted to create a developmental territory to serve the purpose of testing dedication, skill and having it both improved before talent were potentially promoted up to the main program that was known as Code Red. But soon, the unforseen occured not long after the Full Throttle Pay-per-view in August 2006 and shocked the "world" when management of the professional wrestling e-federation promotion switched hands once Jason Hart abdicated his Head Honcho position (to spend the rest of his devoted life with his wife) over to who would be known as from then on as then-PWF Owner and President, Mikey Sparks. Mikey Sparks quickly became a respected owner and likable backstage at that. It was his first experience in the profession of wrestling, but prior to his run, Sparks was able to grasp skillfully and efficiently the fundamentals of the business from Jason Hart and keep the federation up to the standards in which Hart had kept it. Many dedicated workers constantly aspired to improve and he was able to assist them. His period as owner was however short-lived by the aftermath of Capital Combat in October 2006 as when backstage politics overly heated up on him and couldn't be controlled, he relinquished his position to the brother of Founder, Jason Hart, who was soon known as Josh Hart, and this marking the beginning of the end of the company. Josh Hart's run was a castasrophe on a business level. As Owner and Authority Figure, he didn't generate adequate interest on or off-screen. As weeks wore on, the "fans" of the promotion slowly began to position itself from the PWF as talent no longer held the interest and dedication to proceed to wrestle for someone who wasn't Jason Hart or Mikey Sparks as those two were the favored and preferred presidential figures. By near conclusion of 2006, the PWF became a part of pro wrestling e-federation history that will not be forgotten. It was later attempted to be revived by Josh Hart but to no avail. Note: All of PWF's video library (or text results) have been lost (due to handler of Josh Hart deleting all of them). There are only bits and pieces of some of the shows, particularly a match or two and one full show from its past. European Wrestling Federation Coming soon... Developmental Warehouse On August 24, 2007, a developmental warehouse was implemented in Miami, Florida for training wrestlers who sought an opportunity to become a professional wrestler, and even taking some of the misfits and individuals seen as people who couldn't cut it and altering their image after providing them the neccessary in-ring skills and constructive criticism for character choice. Josh Power runs the weekday training sessions from 3-6 pm and has two other trainers for substitution. It proves to be successful as few wrestlers have been trained there before being brought into the EWF following management acceptance. Drug Policy System The media has recently held meetings in June with Owner and President of EWF, Mikey Sparks regarding drug abuse, and out of the conversations, it is reported that Mikey Sparks is launching a Drug Policy System for the EWF to ensure his employees are hazard-free of any performance-enhancing drugs such as steroids or any other detrimental substances. He went on to state that "I cannot be responsible for my employees because they are using steroids or other dangerous drugs behind closed doors to enhance their ability in the squared circle. Steroids is illegal for that kind of use and it will not be apart of any of my superstars in any way, shape or form". Mikey Sparks made it clear after recently discovering that one of his former wrestlers, Creed, had been illegally purchasing a few anabolic steroids. The Drug Policy System will be designed and utilized by August featuring a cardiac screening program that will operate bi-weekly to test performers for any existence of recreational drug use and anabolic steroid intake. It will also test for alcohol levels. The European Wrestling Federation is under some scrutiny by the media and United States House Committee on Oversight and Government Reform. But this has only been the first discovery since the EWF had ever existed. Champions Defunct championships *EWF Television Championship (2007) *EWF Impact Tag Team Championship (2007) Pay-per-view schedule Notable record settings Wall of Honour *Inductee: Nick Shaw *Accomplishments: EWF X-Division Champion *Inducted on: September 10, 2007. Nick Shaw commenced his career in the EWF following up his tenure in Pro-Wrestling Federation, where he had sacrificed. He proceeded to reign unstoppable against his adversaries, winning and holding the X-Division Championship and defending it successfully on every given day of competition setting the record of being the most defending champion, the longest reigning X-Division Champion and still currently the longest reigning champion ever in EWF history. Moreover, after the EWF folded for the third time, Shaw hung up the boots and opted to place himself in semi-retirement. He has certainly paid his dues for the professional wrestling industry and landed himself a spot on the EWF Wall of Honour. Company Management Executive Officers/Chiefs of Operation *Nikolas Turner - President of EWF, makes occassional appearances on Revolution and Mayhem *Mikey Sparks - Former EWF President, Co-Chief Executive Officer *Jennifer Sparks - Co-Chief Executive Officer *Steve Klein - Executive Vice President of Operations *Heathcliff Ivan Vale - Executive Supervisor *John Roth - Chief Marketing Officer *Bruce Wellington - Director of Talent Relations Behind the scenes information The handler of Mikey Sparks (or Mikey) who was former President of EWF has proven genuinely nothing short of a dedicated owner of his federation, fulfilling his constant updates and ensuring all functions are properly ran and inside politics and disputes are crushed before their forming to meet great status for his effort including a family OOC environment and a federation increasingly reaching heights with an abundance of members. He also proved true to be reliable, nice-mannered and provided equal treatment to all enrollers. However, when Mikey stepped down as PWF Owner in late 2006, it was due to actual conflict around the federation. When EWF closed for the first time in May 2007, personal issues with Mikey was the cause that shuttered it as the second time in December 2007 was yet again another inside dispute. Mikey would re-run the federation from May to July before it was announced that Mikey had relinquished his fed over to handler of Andrew Watts (or Andy) who brought forward the character that will take command, Nikolas Turner. The handler of Nikolas Turner (or Andy) is hard-working and dedicated Owner who was truly the backbone of Mikey while Mikey ran as President as he would write matches for weekly shows, control two characters and soon perform his duty as General Manager of Mayhem using the character, Darren Williams. As Mikey's personal life began to catch up with his hobby and personal time, the majority of the work was left on the shoulders of Andy as he would go the nine yards to make sure results were extra early but regardless posted while many dedicated members pitched in to give the assist in match writing. Soon, it would be announced that Mikey signed over the EWF to him as now the EWF takes a new turn with Nikolas Turner as EWF Owner willing to fulfill Mikey's full duty. European Wrestling Federation is a constantly increasingly phenomenal e-federation with a family environment forum and members who can occasionally come off quirky or slightly playfully perverted at times but overall manage to be nice and cooperative. It possesses several high class roleplayers and delectable, top notch results. With twelves pay-per-views a month, EWF anticipates every single one of them. Practically every day a member is acquired as EWF is being heard throughout the world of e-wrestling. Many members rate the EWF in their own personal notion as the best e-fed around today, but that stand as their opinion though EWF is truly a legitimate promotion. Within this federation, there has been many things incorporated. EWF had a podcast-produced audio session called EWF Radio, hosted usually out-of-character by Mikey himself covering the events transpiring in the electronic promotion that has now seemingly been written-off. There is a Shopzone sub-forum on the boards for request of all banners, logos, signatures, you name it. There are also games in the forums such as "The Mafia", "Draft", "1000 Post", "This or That" and "EWF Fantasy Game" as well as many more for your needs of extra entertainment. External links *EWF on Roughkut *EWF on The Experts *EWFederation.4t.com *The Official EWF Forum Category: Federations Category: Active federations Category: Federations formed in 2003 Category: Federations formed in 2007